vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Lost World Membership Bundle
The Lost World Membership Bundle is a limited V.I.P. Pass on VFK released for the game's 10th anniversary. Membership Contents Starting Contents * Ridable Dinosaur! - Starts out inside of an egg! * Exclusive Lost World Costume! * Lost World Guestroom! * Lost World Theme! * Lost World Enchantment! * Membership Pin! Week 1 Bundle * Explore the kingdom in style with the Arthur Conan Doyle's Lost World Hair in Purple and Blond! * Furnish your Lost World Campsite with your very own Lost World Explorer Painting! * Included in this week's Arthur Conan Doyle's Lost World Membership Bundle is a bonus Enchantment: Adventure Balloon - 1 Star! Week 2 Bundle * Startle your friends with this mysterious Lost Explorer curiosity, ideal for any Jungle Campsite! * Decorate your Lost World encampment with these rustic Jungle Barrels! * This antique camera is the picture-perfect addition to your tropical tent! * Keep the floors of your humid jungle enclosure covered with this hand-woven Lost World Rug! * Leave a message for your friends, or simply jot down a reminder on this Antique Paper Chalkboard! * Included in this week's Arthur Conan Doyle's Lost World Membership Bundle is a bonus Enchantment: Adventure Balloon - 1 Star! Week 3 Bundle * Trek through the jungle in style with the Lost World Hairstyles in Platinum Blonde, Black and Teal! * Protect your feet while you explore the tropical surroundings of your campsite with these cozy Dinosaur Slippers! * Relax in the shade with your very own, comfortable Jungle Chair! * Keep your binoculars and spare books conveniently at your elbow with this sturdy wooden Side Table! * Store your treasures in a safe, reliable place with this leather Adventurer Trunk! * Included in this week's Arthur Conan Doyle's Lost World Membership Bundle is a bonus Enchantment: Adventure Balloon - 1 Star! Week 4 Bundle - Part 1 * Trek through the jungle in style with the Lost World Hairstyles in Red, Blonde, Strawberry Blonde, and Blue! * Keep the sun out of your eyes with your very own, comfy Dinosaur Hat! * Give your campsite some personality with this set of Lost World Items! * Call your Dinosaur from anywhere in the kingdom with the NEW enchanted Dinosaur Summoning Amulet! * Give your Jungle Encampment a startling centerpiece with this gigantic Dinosaur Skeleton! * Also part of the Lost World Membership Bundle - Part 1, is an additional Lost World Chalkboard! * Included in the Arthur Conan Doyle's Lost World Membership Bundle 4 - Part 1 is a bonus Enchantment: Adventure Balloon - 1 Star! Part 2 * Trek through the jungle in style with the Lost World Hairstyles in Ice Blue, Dark Blonde and Dark Brown! * These comfortable Explorer Outfits are just what you need for your next jungle expedition! * This rustic Stegosaurus Skeleton is guaranteed to surprise wandering jungle villagers! * Start your very own Fossil collection with this fossilized Trilobite! Gallery 'Membership Page' Lostworld spritesheet.png|Lost World Membership Bundle buy buttons. AM membershipbundle lostworld 1month.png|Lost World Membership Bundle button. Lostworld overview.png|Lost World Membership Bundle overview. 'Homepage' QuestionMark.jpg|The are no images in this gallery. 'In-Game' QuestionMark.jpg|The are no images in this gallery. Trivia * The Lost World Membership Bundle is a reference to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's novel of the same name.[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lost_World_(Conan_Doyle_novel) Conan Doyle, Arthur. The Lost World. 1912.] References Category:Membership